Tell Me
by Phen0m20
Summary: Tsukiumi desires to be with Minato more than any other person in the world. Out of an impulse, she requests him to make love to her, only this time, Matsu doesn't interrupt them at the crucial moment. Based on the events of episode 10 of the Sekirei anime, "The Night Before the Escape." Rated M for adult themes and sexual/erotic content.


**EDIT:** I would like to take this time to thank **Razor Scion** for the in depth critique and analysis of this fanfic. It is much appreciated, and I look forward to any more feedback you have regarding any of my other future stories.

With that said, I highly suggest you check out his work. As of now, I've only read the first chapter of his Doctor Who/Sekirei crossover, **Broken Birds **and I think it's superb. (and that's coming from somebody who knows jack shit about Doctor Who. lulz)

**XXXXXX**

A/N: I've been motivated to write this romantic little one-shot romp ever since I observed a particularly intimate scene between Tsukiumi and Minato in the tenth episode of the anime. It had potential to be one of the best moments of the series, but unfortunately, the writers deemed it necessary to botch it up and have Matsu interrupt them at the crucial moment.

It's a damn shame too, since Minato x Tsukiumi is a personal favorite pairing of mine. And on a personal level, I think it's absolute bullshit that they decided to make that brunette ditz his main love interest instead of Tsukiumi...

...but enough of my ranting.

This will be my first attempt at a romantic/erotic one-shot fanfic. I must warn you now though, while this story won't be pornographic like most Sekirei hentai doujinshis you would find on the internet, it will be VERY risque. The sex and intimacy included will be VERY detailed, but at the same time, will be handled in a tasteful manner.

...That's not to say you couldn't fap to it...but whether or not you do so is your own damn business. (and I'd rather you keep it your business, thank you very much)

Just keep in mind that I didn't intend on writing this for that purpose. No bizarre fetishes will be included, no raunchy foreplay, just straight up love making. So if you're looking for hardcore porn, you're best off looking elsewhere.

With that said, this story will be told in a first person perspective. The reason behind this is due to the fact that I want the readers to feel the intimacy on a personal level, and I felt the best way to do this would be to tell it through the eyes of Minato.

Oh! And there's one more thing I need to mention before I go: Tsukiumi will be speaking in her Shakespearian English dialect throughout this fic. Why you may ask? Well, because I absolutely adore Lydia Mackay's portrayal of her in the dub of course! That, and for some odd reason that still alludes me to this day, I have yet to come across another fanfic on this site (besides my own) that portrays her as such. I just think it suits her character very well, and I feel that more Sekirei fanfic authors should take advantage of it. I'm still trying to perfect it, as I am not fluent in old english, but if any of my readers can be of service, shoot me a PM and or review. As a developing fanfic author, I'm always open to suggestion.

Wow, that was a long author's note. Now that I have all of that off my chest, please sit back, make yourselves comfortable, and enjoy the story.

**XXXXXX**

It was the night before the escape. Kazehana in all of her infinite wisdom, decided it would be in everybody's best interest if she were to throw Kuno and her Ashikabi, Haruka, a farewell party. And since it was Kazehana whom suggested it, it was safe to assume that the festivities would include sake...**lots**...**and lots**...of sake. I could understand she had generous intentions, but she should realize how important tomorrow was going to be. Having everybody in a drunken stupor the night before would not be the best way to go about escaping from an entire military forced armed to the teeth. But that was Kazehana. Always carefree and fun-loving. Anyway, as it was now, the party was going off without a hitch. Everybody was drinking, laughing, and overall just having a really good time. I was happy for them to say the least. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for all of us, so we might as well have a little fun before then.

But there was one who decided not to join in on the festivities; Tsukiumi, Sekirei #9, and the fourth Sekirei I have winged thus far. Earlier in the day, she voiced her protest about our intentions on aiding Kuno and Haruka in their escape. She said she wouldn't stop us from doing so, but wanted to play absolutely no part in it whatsoever. "A Sekirei's purpose is to do battle and fight until the end!" was what she expressed to all of us before storming out. She always had a strong sense of honor, but at the same time, there was a certain sweetness to her. I knew that without her help, Musubi would be the only one capable of holding off the discipline squad if we were to run into them. Even though it felt like a lost cause at this point, I needed to do something to convince her. Perhaps if I could bring out something in her, that certain charm and tenderness, I might just have a shot at talking some sense into her. It was a long shot, but I needed to try. For Musubi's sake.

Tsukiumi was standing just outside the doorway. Seeing that all of the others were preoccupied with their surroundings, I decided to go check on her. I arose from my seat, slid the door open, and stepped outside into the hallway just as she was about to walk away.

"Tsukiumi?"

She halted her steps at the sound of my voice, her back still turned, "What? Why is it so noisy?"

"Oh, that? Well, Kazehana has decided to throw a farewell party for Haruka and Kuno." I then tried to set her in the right state of mind, "Why don't you come in and join us? It will be fun."

Still keeping her back turned, she responded, "Ha! Nonsense!"

Now that my eyes have somewhat adjusted to the darkness, I noticed that some of her clothes were in tatters. Mostly a part of her dress that hid her bountiful left bosom, which she had enclosed gently in her hand. This had me worried, considering that she wasn't the type to wind up injured very easily.

I asked her out of concern, "Did you get hurt?"

She turned her head slightly over her left shoulder, "It is nothing for thee to worry over." She began to walk away from me again, "Tis but a scratch."

I had to act quickly, so I called out to her, "Hey."

She halted her steps again, but kept her distance, "Yes?"

"I know you already said you wouldn't help us with the escape plan, but do you think maybe you can please reconsider?"

She snapped back at me, "No! Once made, I do not go back on decisions!"

I tried desperately to reason with her, "Yeah, but if we were to get attacked by the discipline squad, Musubi would be the only one that could fight them. She's the only one who's strong enough, but without your help, she'll be outnumbered." Once I said that I noticed a drastic change in her expression. She had the look of genuine concern in her eyes now, which might indicate that I was breaking through to her. I stayed focused, and kept reaching deep down for something that could seal the deal, "If anything were to happen to Musubi, well I...I don't know what I'd do."

She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh, "Minato...tell me, is it the plan thou has devised that has thee concerned, or is it Musubi thou art worried about?"

For a moment which seemed to last for an eternity, I didn't have an answer, nor could I hope to find one. During my time of my silence, she seemed to become more and more distant from me. Time was of the essence, and I had to say something that would sound satisfactory, so I apologized, and slowly approached her, resting my hands softly upon her shoulders, "I really didn't mean to say anything that would upset you."

She then gently settled her hand onto mine, but was still yet to make eye contact with me, "Minato, it has been some time since I married thee..."

Then, the unthinkable happened. The water Sekirei subsequently took my hand and gradually placed my palm on to the very center of her exposed breast. It was warm...and incredibly soft. I instinctively had the urge to give it a slight squeeze, but did my best to not think of such dirty thoughts.

She began to blush as she uttered her next words, "...tell me..."

I began to sweat more and more as an incredible heat consumed both myself and her. I had a gut feeling of what she was about to request of me, so I continued to remain silent, anxiously waiting for her to tell me what was on her mind.

A moment later the hesitation ceased, and her next words nearly floored me, "Does thou ever wish to make love to thy wife?"

She raised her head and gazed deeply into my eyes. They were so beautiful. It was as though she were attempting to consult my very soul for the answer she so desperately longed for. Our hearts began to race loudly and violently, as if they intended to jump straight out of our chests. Then I felt a certain stiffness firmly press itself into my palm. At this point I knew she was dead serious. My blood-pressure was going out of control, and I could barely even think straight. I started to take deep breaths in order to calm myself down, but then, without warning, Tsukiumi threw her arms around me, and locked her lips against mine. Her blue wings of light burst from behind her, completely illuminating the dark hallway. As they faded, she collapsed into my arms and I held her close. Our eyes met once more, her piercing azure gaze pleading with my soul for a sign that would return her inner-most feelings.

Tsukiumi's body language broadcasted her desire and intense emotional state of being. I could feel it too. I could feel it in both my heart and mind. It was like an intense fire rupturing me from within. She needed me now more than ever, and I felt the same way. I wanted her more than anything else I've ever longed for in my entire life. She was irresistible.

We gazed into each others eyes for a good moment, and I gave her my answer soon after, "I will."

Her eyes then became saturated with tears of joy as I lifted her into my arms, and carried her off to my bedroom.

**XXXXXX**

_2 minutes later..._

A drunken Matsu swiftly slides the door open and steps out into the hallway, "Hey! Kazehana's brought us some mo-" She looks around, searching for Minato's presence but comes up empty handed. "Hey, where'd they go?"

**XXXXXX**

"Minato?"

I turned in the direction of Tsukiumi's softly spoken voice. She was lying on the bed, still wearing her black and white dress, along with her silk stockings. The expression on her face was so bubbly and adorable, making her even more irresistible. It was strange. For the longest time, I always figured that my first time would be with Musubi, the first Sekirei I winged. Not that I was complaining of course. I always admired Tsukiumi for her beauty, as well as her strong and tough demeanor. People have told me that your first time should always be with someone special, and Tsukiumi fit the bill perfectly. She was somebody I held very near and dear to my heart ever since I first made contact with her in my dream. Come to think of it, right now I couldn't think of anybody better to give my virginity to. Not even Musubi.

I answered her as I flicked the lights off, and locked the door behind me. Now no one could disturb us, "What is it that you need?"

Her eyes drifted away from mine, supposedly due to embarrassment, "I want thou to...I want thou to know that-"

I approached her and pressed my index finger softly against her lips, "Shh... You don't need to say anything, Tsukiumi." A smile emerged from within in her as she brushed her soft and tender hand against my cheek. I placed my hand upon it, and firmly held it in place. The warmth sent shivers down my spine.

I gave her one more chance to call it off, "Tsukiumi...are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She jumped from the bed, tackled me to the ground, and began pounding my head into the floor, HARD, "What pause is this?! Dost thou wish to make love to me or not?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! Of course I do!"

In all honesty, I should have seen that coming. I REALLY should have. But I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't sure if this was what she truly wanted. She let go of me, and crawled back on to the bed, not even bothering to help me up off the floor.

She let out a disgruntled 'hmpf' and subsequently flicked her hair back, "Very well then. Now, wouldst thou care to doft thy own clothing?"

I pulled myself up off the carpet, my head still pounding as if it were hit with the blunt end of a baseball bat. But I didn't let that stop me. I grasped the bottom of my shirt, and gradually tugged it over my head, tossing it to the side. Soon after, I glanced over at Tsukiumi, who didn't seem to be in any hurry to "doft" her dress, as she put it.

I begged the question, "Tsukiumi, why aren't you getting undressed?"

She turned her nose to the air, crossing her arms beneath her rather large cleavage, "Thou simpleton! It is the husband's duty to doft the clothing of thy spouse!"

I decided to just go along with what she said. No good would come out of arguing the point with her, so I took it as it was. I rubbed the back of my head and let out a faint chuckle, "Heheh...of course it is. My mistake."

I then undid the belt of my pants, and let them drop down to my ankles. At this point, I was only wearing my boxer shorts. I slowly made my way onto the bed and on top of the blonde water goddess. She was visibly nervous as she struggled to keep eye contact with me. I leaned in and passionately kissed her soft, tender lips. Her hands gripped at my back, arms, and neck, pulling me in closer to the warmth of her gorgeous body. I returned the favor by wrapping my arms around her waist, rubbing her back and neck as gently as I could. Going entirely on instinct, Tsukiumi lifted her right leg and rubbed it against my thigh. The feeling of her black silk stocking caressing my skin was oddly arousing. Our lips parted once more, and gazing into her eyes, I noticed the look of happiness.

I then leaned back until I was resting on my knees; Tsukiumi followed suit. Not a second later, I drew her head to my body, then gently glided my fingertips across the back of her neck and slowly pulled down the zipper of her black dress. She reacted favorably, even going as far as to take my hands and rest them on her shoulders. I lightly slid the dress off of her shoulders and down the arms, her hands guiding mine along the way whilst teasing me with an alluringly seductive glare and smirk. When it was completely discarded, Tsukiumi tossed it off the bed and onto a nearby chair stationed by the window. The experience in truth, was very similar to unwrapping a birthday present. An extremely erotic birthday present. Now all that remained were her white underdress, panties, and stockings. I did not intend to remove the latter though, due to how titillated I was by them when she lightly grazed the smooth texture against me. They also made her look so much more...desirable.

She whispered something into my ear, and my face became as red as a ripened cherry. I had no idea that she was willing to go so far with me and to request something like...THAT, had me in shock. But I didn't argue with her judgement, since we all know what that got me last time. My head is still pounding from it, but not as intense as my heart was. She lied back down, and reassured me by taking my wrist and lying my hand on the very top of her white blouse, slipping my fingers inside of it. She then removed her hand, and allowed me to do the rest of the work. I began sliding it down little by little, nearly swallowing my Adam's apple in the process. Her full ample breasts popped out from under the silk, and into view. I cautiously reached down to touch them and inadvertently gave them a slight squeeze without realizing it, drawing a gasp of surprise from her.

I immediately moved my hands away, "I'm sorry!"

She let out a slight giggle, "Tis quite alright, Minato. Thou can feel free to message my bosom any way thy heart desires." She then ran her hand softly across my cheek and smiled, "Thou art my husband after all..."

Knowing this, I reached for her soft bosom once more, slowly lowering my head down to her chest. Before I made contact however, I looked into her eyes once more and asked, "May I?"

She closed her eyes and simply nodded, "Of course."

Being as gentle as I possibly could be, I descended my mouth upon her and began to lightly glide and swirl my tongue along the areola of her nipple.

"Ohh...Minato..." she whispered softly, leaning her head back, breathing more and more heavily with each passing rotation. I then plunged her nipple deep within my mouth and began to suckle, making her body recoil from the heat of my tongue as she let out a hushed moan of pleasure.

"Yes...please...nurse on me more..."

I rewarded her openness by accompanying the suckling with lapping motions of my tongue, sending jolts of ecstasy down her spine, making her entire body shiver, and her moans more energetic. She placed her hand on the back of my head, and drew me in closer, nearly smothering me in her softness. Not that I minded though...I could think of plenty other worse ways to die. She let go of me, and I looked at her, her nipple still suctioned between my lips. Her fingers glided across my cheek and to the back of my neck, slightly tickling my skin. We gazed at each other for a moment, then she whispered softly,

"Minato...I want you."

I felt my heart thrum loudly and became light-headed after hearing her words of desire. The time had finally come. I pulled my head back from her well-endowed chest, her nipple snapping out of my mouth once it was stretched to it's limit, making her gasp as it bounced and jiggled back into place. I raised her legs over my head and onto my right shoulder. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I reached down and slipped my fingers into the strings which held her panties to her waist. As I slowly began to remove them, Tsukiumi instinctively slid her hands down to her nether-regions, obstructing my view before I even had the chance of seeing anything. I ceased pulling once I reached her thighs, and I looked at her. Her face was flushed a reddish hue and she struggled to maintain eye contact with me. In the brief time that I've known her, I never would have guessed she could be so shy. It was kinda cute to be honest.

I gently stroked the left side of her face, and she gazed into my eyes, "Is everything alright, Tsukiumi?"

She closed her eyes, cradling her face in the warmth of my palm for a moment, then spoke, "I...I am but a budding flower, Minato."

I knew exactly what she meant by that phrase, nor was I surprised by it. Before I met her, she originally felt that all Ashikabi's wanted nothing more than to violate her. But truthfully, even though I knew she was a virgin, having her tell me made this moment all the more intimate and special. I felt like the most fortunate being in existence. But I wanted to make sure she was comfortable first before we proceeded to the next level.

I reassured her by leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, "It's alright, Tsukiumi. I'm a virgin as well." Even after saying this, she still refrained from moving her hands, but her embarrassment appeared to be dispersing as I could clearly see the redness on her face slowly fading. I blew softly into her ear and whispered, "Would it make you feel better if I showed you mine first?"

She shyly nodded after a moment of contemplation. I gently lowered her legs back down to the bed, and crawled over on to the edge of the mattress, letting my legs hang down to the floor as I sat up. I filled my lungs with a deep breath of fresh air, sliding my hands down to my boxer shorts, but I hesitated to remove them. The reason being was because I wasn't too keen on showing anybody what I had down there, and since I had never been in an intimate relationship such as this, it made me a tad bit uncomfortable to say the least. I shook my head and sighed, realizing that Tsukiumi must have been just as embarrassed as I was, if not, more so. This gave me the motivation I needed. If Tsukiumi was going to be embarrassed, then I was going to be embarrassed right along side her. I pulled my shorts down to my ankles and kicked them off on to the chair with the end of my foot. The same chair which Tsukiumi's dress was draped over. She gasped at the sight of my exposed genitalia, and turned her head away without hesitation, biting her thumb nail. Her face was now completely red, flushed with anxiety and apprehension. I crawled back on the bed and lied next to her, brushing my hand sensually against her arm in gentle back and forth motions, much like petting a cat. She really enjoyed that. A lot.

She turned towards me and held my hand between hers, her gaze piercing through me, "I believe...I believe I art ready now..."

Tsukiumi's voice radiated with desire, and I was now at the pinnacle of arousal. I made my way back down to her legs and lifted them onto my shoulder once more. I hoisted up her panties and removed them one leg at a time, tossing them over my shoulder, and onto the bedpost behind me. Moving one of her legs to my opposite shoulder, I parted them, her hands still cupped over her lower reaches.

I smiled at her, "Can I...well...you know..."

She nodded, looking off into space, "Fine...but thou must promise not to stare."

I leaned in, kissing her once more on the forehead, "I promise."

With her eyes shut, she hesitantly began gliding her hands up her waist, exposing more and more of her special place with each passing second. When they were finally off to the side, I drew myself closer to her and took a quick glance. She was...beautiful. No other words in my vocabulary could describe what I had just seen, and even then it was a massive, MASSIVE understatement. What really caught my attention however, was the amount of fluids she was discharging, and how tiny the entrance was compared to the width of my...uh...you know. As much as I hate to admit it, I have seen what a woman looks like...err...well...down there from some of the dirty movies I've had the misfortune of seeing over the years, but to see one up close and personal felt like a completely different experience.

I brought myself closer and closer, her eyes wide and gawking at my nether-regions. She gasped, rearing her head back when the tip of my member kissed the threshold, "My word!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe how warm it feels!"

I began to laugh slightly, which somewhat annoyed her. She crossed her arms, "What the devil is so amusing?!"

I wiped away some tears as I replied, "Oh, nothing...its just that moments ago, you were begging me not to stare, but yet right now you can't seem keep your eyes off of me!"

She gasped again, face reddening as she turned from me, "I apologize! I was just...I-"

I interrupted her words by planting a kiss on her lips. Her eyes closed, wings of light spread across the bed and down to the floor. She was loving ever minute of it, and so was I. Our kiss broke and she looked at me, then down and to the right, then back to me.

I wanted more, "Tsukiumi...I can't wait any longer."

She nodded, pressing her fingertips against my lips, "I can't stand it any more either..." She lied back, her arms clenched tightly against her supple bosom, "...but please...be gentle with me."

I smiled at her, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes once more, "I will."

She began letting out subtle moans of pleasure, her eyelids flickering and twitching as I gently pressed my way into her. It took a moment before she would...how you say...open up to me, but that was understandable, considering that both of us had zero experience when it came to this. I stroked her cheek with my hand once I began to feel the warm juices flowing onto the tip of my member. It felt so...soothing.

"Alright, Tsukiumi, I'm going in."

Her eyes slammed shut as she let out a sharp whine, a crimson stain appeared on the bedsheets shortly thereafter.

"Minato, it...it hurts!" she cried out, biting down on her lower lip, her hands gripping and tearing at the bed sheets as she flinched in pain. I kept myself from advancing any further, in fear of inflicting any more pain on my lover. I let her legs fall to my waist, hoping that it would somehow help alleviate the pressure. I slowly leaned in, my hands firmly planted on each side of her. I was trying my best not to penetrate any deeper than I already was...which actually wasn't that deep at all. Only the tip was in...but even so, it felt unlike anything I have experienced before. It was so warm, soft, moist, and tight...I was eagerly anticipating what the sensation of being even deeper inside her would be like.

I asked her out of concern, "Are you alright?"

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in closer to her visage, still adjusting to the pain, "Thou art the fourth bastard in this world to inflict a wound on upon my body."

I returned the embrace, holding her warm, tender body close to mine. We kissed again, only this time her tongue had slipped it's way into my mouth, which shocked me a great deal...but that's not to say I didn't enjoy it. I was just surprised at how far she was willing to go just to please me. This didn't seem like her, so I parted lips with her, and the look of disappointment soon followed.

"Dost thou not enjoyest french kissing?" she wondered.

"No, that's not it at all, Tsukiumi." I answered. "It just doesn't seem like you to engage in this sort of stuff."

She ran her hand through my hair and brushed it down to my neck, "Thou art my husband, and as such, it is my wifely duty to tend to your every desire, sexual or not." She then peered down towards the bed and frowned, a sigh escaping her lips, "...besides...I actually am rather fond of it..."

I gently touched her chin with my fingertips, giving her the incentive to make eye contact with me once more, "Tsukiumi, if you enjoy it, then by all means don't let that embarrass you. I liked it too...loved it in fact!"

Her face flushed a bright red once more, grasping for her heart, "Thou has said enough now..." She looked down at where we were connected, then back up at me, "I believe it is safe for thee to move again."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll go nice and slow."

I breathed in deeply through my nose, sliding my hands down her body and onto her waist to give me leverage. As I inched myself deeper inside her, she grit her teeth and squinted her eyes, tightening her arms around me, raking her nails into my back as a sharp whine was squeezed from her lungs. At this moment, I was at the half-way point. I ceased moving any further when I saw tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and onto the pillow she was resting on. It wasn't like Tsukiumi to cry, so I knew I must have been evoking a great deal of pain upon her.

I wiped some of her tears away with the gentle stroke of my hand, "Should I stop?"

She blinked a few times, then responded, "No, Minato. What thou art now perceiving are tears of joy." She continued, "Tis burning like an intense flame, but I art willing to accustom myself with it. I desire to feel my beloved husband, no matter how much agony I must endure...so please...continue."

"I shall." I then rose to my knees, grasping the bottom of her thighs which dangled on my hips as I slowly began penetrating her once more. Her squishy inner walls hugging me tighter and tighter the deeper I immersed myself, the heat sending intense waves of warm pleasure throughout my entire body, forcing my eyes shut and my bottom lip to quiver as I let out a masculine groan of delight. I brushed my hand softly on her cheek once I was no longer capable of delving into the abyssal any further. I breathed in heavily, still accustoming myself to the soft pleasure of her inner pressure, "Tsukiumi..." I panted. "...we are...now...one."

Her eyes motioned down to where we were connected then back to me. She grinned, "...so we are."

"...Can...I...move?"

She shyly nodded, "Yes."

I began to slowly thrust my hips, trying to keep in rhythm with Tsukiumi's soft moans and gasps, although I was unsure if they were moans of pleasure, or that of pain. It was most likely a mixture of both, but either way, it felt good. Real good in fact! She then suddenly got much tighter, and a lot more moist. It felt like I was being flooded, and as such, I quickened the pace by gyrating my pelvic muscles harder, faster, and more forcefully.

Her cute moans then turned into whimpers, "Minato...canst thou slow down a little? It's my first time!"

Involuntary groans of pleasure escaped my lips before I could respond, "I'm sorry...Tsukiumi, I can't stop...it feels too good!"

She was now starting to pant, her body burning up, "I feel so strange! Every time you...thrust deeper, it feels as if...electricity...tickles the inside...of my stomach!"

"Does it feel good?"

Her breathing became heavier and heavier with each passing second as she raised herself from the bed, and threw her arms tightly around me, "I don't know...!" Then...ecstasy. She reared her head back with great force, pulling me back down to the bed with her and let out a loud, orgasmic moan of intense desire and pleasure, her tongue hanging out, saliva oozing from the corner of her mouth, eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was in total bliss, and I felt so happy for her. She pulled me in with all her strength, drawing me deeper into her now completely drenched loins, and locking lips with me. The sensation was completely different now. Every time I withdrew, she would suck me back in even deeper than I was before! Further than I thought possible! And I couldn't do anything to stop it! Nor did I want to! It was slippery, yet the grip was nearly choking the life out of me! And to my astonishment, she was getting even wetter with each elapsing advance I made! But come to think of it, why was I surprised? She WAS the water Sekirei after all...

Our lips then parted, only to meet mere milliseconds later with more force and friction. She forcefully broke through my lips with her tongue, flipping and whipping mine around as if it were nothing. The taste of her saliva was so sweet, yet bitter at the same time. Our tongues began to wrestle, twisting and turning, hers easily dominating my own as the burning fires of passion consumed us both. I vigorously threw my arms around her and pulled her figure deeper and harder into my unwavering lustful urges. Her hands gripped the flesh on my back digging her nails deep into me, but not hard enough to break the skin. Our bodies were now scorching hot and sweating profusely. My hips were moving on there own. Faster, and faster, and FASTER! I just couldn't help myself!

She pulled out of the kiss, letting out a LOUD moan of as she was lost in the pleasure I was giving her, "UUUGGGHH! MY BODY IS SO HOT, MINATO! I'M ON FIRE!"

I then felt her surprisingly strong legs vicariously cross themselves around my waist, keeping me firmly locked in place. Now there was no escape.

"Tsukiumi, if you do that...then I won't be able to withdraw!"

Even though I said that, I knew I wouldn't be able to anyway, no matter how much I wanted to or tried. She just felt too damn good! She responded by pulling me in even closer with her thighs, yanking my head down to her shoulder. Our bodies were now slick with sweat, our flesh glistening in the moonlight that beamed through the window. Our synchronized moans and groans were now becoming more full and demanding as we advanced closer...and closer...and CLOSER to orgasm!

"Tsukiumi, it feels like I'm going to melt!"

"Melt in my arms, Minato! Melt inside me!"

A final long and loud moan of pure pleasure erupted from deep down within us as we finally climaxed together, tightly held in each others arms.

Both of us were now spent. Tsukiumi was gasping for air, her breasts heaving in and out as if she had been completely deprived of oxygen. I barely had the strength to hold myself up, let alone move. As I lied there, sprawled out on top of her, my hand interlocked and nestled in between her fingers, I had a moment of clarity. I realized just how blind I had been. My better judgment was clouded by the fact that Musubi was the first girl I kissed, and I let it keep me from realizing how much Tsukiumi loved me, and how much I loved her in return. I have an unbridled love for all of my Sekirei, each and every one, but Tsukiumi was the only one out of all of them I had true, legitimate feelings for. I couldn't believe how long it took me to realize it.

I lifted my head, our gazes shifted to meet each others soft smiles of calming erotic pleasure and exhaustion, her warm breath tickling my skin.

She let go of my hand and reached for my face, gently caressing it in her palm, "That was...amazing, Minato."

"You, were amazing. I love you, Tsukiumi."

"And I love you too."

Our lips then met one last time as we melted into the passionate kiss, and began to doze off in each others arms.

**XXXXXX**

We were disturbed shortly thereafter by a loud knock at the door, which soon escalated into it being forcefully and violently kicked open. We both looked over our shoulders and froze in terror as we were now staring directly into the eyes of Miya's Hanya Mask. She was standing in the doorway, eyes red, a purple flame encompassing her entire body.

"It seems you two have broken one of my most important cardinal rules..."

We scrambled off the bed, distancing ourselves from each other as we cupped our private areas from Miya's view.

I tried to reason with her, "Wait Miya! This isn't what it looks like! Please, let me explain!"

Her voice became more threatening and intensified into a shout, "As of this moment, you two are forbidden from setting foot inside Maison Isumo again for one full week! Now get dressed, and GET OUT!"

And with that, the landlady stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**XXXXXX**

_15 minutes later..._

The clock had just struck twelve as Tsukiumi and I set foot outside Maison Isumo, shutting the door behind us. As we approached the front gate, I came to a realization. Making love wasn't rooted in just sex, but the closeness you experience with your lover. The feeling of their warm body brushed up against yours as you hold them. The satisfaction of knowing you've given your partner pleasure. The emotional intimacy you experience when you become one with them, and look into each others eyes and say "I love you." That is what making love is truly all about. In all the time I've spent on this earth, I can honestly say that when me and Tsukiumi made love for the very first time tonight, I've never felt more close to anybody in my entire life. So you might ask me "Was it worth being kicked out of your own home with no where to go?" and my answer will always be a definite "yes."

Once we stepped through the front gate, I brought up the question to her one more time, "Have you reconsidered?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head, "I have."

We then gazed up at the night sky, and at all the stars shining down upon us. Our future was uncertain, as we didn't know what tomorrow would bring us. All I knew was that right now, all I desired was to be with her. Now and forever. So we made our way down the street,

Side by side.

Hand in hand.

Husband and wife.

**The End.**


End file.
